


Office Hours

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, birthday gift, first time w this pairing ha don't hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Hidaka and Fushimi spend some quality time together during a late shift at Scepter4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddictedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedPenguin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGEL!!! ILU!  
> I hope you like this <3

Hidaka didn't remember exactly how it had come to this, but like hell was he going to question it.

Fushimi's fists tightened in Hidaka's coat, the shorter gasping as Hidaka hit a particularly good spot inside him. Hidaka smiled a bit to himself, smug as he remembered how they'd been in too much of a rush to remove all their clothing.

"Fuck," Fushimi groaned, fumbling to take his glasses off as the force of the thrusts threatened to knock them away. They rattled on the desk, and his hands soon returned to Hidaka's shoulders, urging the pace on.

Hidaka didn't know if he should obey, even though everything in his body was screaming yes.

Fushimi's lower half was bare, his coat removed, the only thing remaining was his unbuttoned white shirt and vest, moving against his body with every thrust. His body was splayed out, glistening before Hidaka, the most inviting Fushimi had ever looked to him.

It was almost shocking, how much desire clouded Fushimi's eyes.

He knew he should feel embarrassed really, not to mention careful with what he said and did.

But something about having his superior, the cold, impassive Fushimi-san, writhing underneath him...

"Fushimi-san, you feel...so—"

"Shut up." Fushimi punctuated the command by pushing Hidaka forward with his legs, burying his cock deeper inside him. They both hissed from the sudden spike of pleasure, and Hidaka threw his head back from the rush which flowed through him.

The wood beneath them squeaked, and Hidaka groaned. It was another turn on, pounding Fushimi into his own desk, watching all the paperwork and notes fall off it messily, as if neither of them even cared for once.

Fushimi certainly didn't, with how he was moaning into the silence of the office.

Still, Fushimi was Fushimi.

"You're going too slow," the shorter managed to breathe out in between whimpers, attempting to move back against the hard surface to increase the pace.

"A-are you su—"

"Maybe if you spent less time talking,” Fushimi said, leaning up to lick a line along Hidaka's neck. "You could do it."

The taller stilled, breathing erratic as he regarded the other with wide eyes.

It was like a dream, and he sort of felt dizzy, but...there was no way he wasn't going to take advantage of this. Fushimi...willing and asking for it...

Hidaka's eyes darkened, and well, screw trying to be mindful. He was already fucking Scepter4's third in command on his desk, at headquarters, during a shift.

Hidaka hoisted Fushimi's legs up, making sure he was at the right angle to make Fushimi make more of those rare, delicious noises, and began to thrust in frantically, rolling up his sleeves quickly as the noise of the creaking furniture was amplified.

He got the desired results.

Fushimi's back arched high off the desk, causing a few pens and staplers to tumble to the ground, unheard with the sound of his desperate moans echoing off the walls.

Hidaka felt drowsy, like the pleasure was obscuring everything, he'd never experienced anything like it before, or at least nothing to such a high degree.

Fushimi felt so warm and tight, pulling him in and coaxing him to go faster, to chase his orgasm freely, and Hidaka was slowly slipping into the frantic rhythm.

Still, it was the visual stimulation that probably pushed him over the edge, what with Fushimi staring at him, eyes wild and darkened, tongue slightly out, and hair a tangled mess.

That, coupled with Fushimi's spread legs, loud noises, and the slapping of skin against skin, Hidaka was soon seeing pin pricks of white dancing at the edge of his vision.

"Fushimi-san... _ah_...I can't—" Hidaka's voice choked out, and the last thing he was able to grasp was Fushimi sitting up to kiss him heatedly, and then he was gone.

He came, hard. His body tensed, and he didn't have enough sense to worry about whether or not he was bruising Fushimi's hips with his rough hold.

The shorter didn't seem to mind, because after a few quick pumps to his own cock, Fushimi was spilling over his chest with a silent cry, the room falling silent as they both got lost in the haze of pleasure.

It soon shattered, their ragged breathing filling the room, and Hidaka promptly hunched over the desk, sated. Fushimi's body twitched beneath him as the aftershocks settled.

After a while, Hidaka finally regained enough sense to blush furiously, realizing he'd forgotten to pull out or ask Fushimi if he was okay with it. He debated running right then, unsure how upset Fushimi would be, but decided against it when he saw the shorter's face.

He looked satisfied, and even a bit smug as Hidaka pulled out of him with care, not seeming to mind the cum dripping out of him either as he chuckled. "That was fast..."

It took Hidaka longer than he'd liked to admit to process the words, and then his whole face was the color of a scorching inferno. "I-I didn't, well, psh, see—"

Fushimi silenced him with a tongue click, pushing off the desk with a grunt to stretch and scan the floor for his clothes, his eyes also looking over the damage of the desk. "I didn't...say it was bad."

From Fushimi, it may as well have been a gold star.

Hidaka blinked rapidly, stepping away to look for his boots as his heart rate went up for a different reason than sex...

"R-really?" He asked as he watched his superior pull up his pants, not making any eye contact.

It was hard to not get his hopes up, after all, making Fushimi feel good...

"You couldn't tell?" Fushimi breathed in irritation, wiping his chest as clean as he could manage, and along with that evidence, Hidaka could also notice a slight wobble to the other's legs. "Stupid."

Score.

"Well, I don't wanna bra—"

"Shut up."

Hidaka sighed, but did as he was told. It was never good to push his luck...

Still, the grin wouldn't leave his face.

"Yes sir." Hidaka coughed, wiping any edge of smugness of his face as Fushimi walked past him briskly, pulling on the last of his attire and smoothing it out. There was a brief beat of heated eye contact, Hidaka could feel it, almost as if Fushimi's calculating gaze held a promise, and a shudder of excitement ran through him.

Hopefully next time wasn't too far off...

Then Fushimi was almost out the door, boots clicking into the quiet air. Hidaka plopped into his chair with a sigh, adjusting his coat and wiping some sweat off his brow.

"And Hidaka?"

"Hm?"

"Clean that up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Ahh this was fun, but now...  
> Back to my agonizingly long fic orz  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
